¡Entrevistando a Junjou Romantica!
by Manec
Summary: Después de secuestrar... Digo, invitar a las parejas principales de junjou romantica, ellos, de manera amable y colaborativa, aceptaron responder preguntas de sus queridas fans (y porque no, también fans hombres).


**Título:** ¡Entrevistando a Junjou Romantica!

 **Summary:** Después de secuestrar... Digo, invitar a las parejas principales de junjou romantica, ellos, de manera amable y colaborativa, aceptaron responder preguntas de sus queridas fans (y porque no, también fans hombres).

Recordatorio: Si hay un personaje que no aparece, y aún así quieren hacerle una pregunta, decídmelo en los comentarios para que así aparezca.

 **Personajes principales:** Usami Akihiko; Misaki Takahashi; Kusama Nowaki; Hiroki Kamijou; Shinobu Takatsuki; Yö Miyagi; Amaki.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son creación de Shungiku Nakamura (exceptuando los míos, obviamente).

* * *

Las luces se encienden, dejando ver a una mujer, la cual está parada en frente de muchas personas. Ésta no es muy alta, y está utiliza un vestido azul claro sencillo. En sus manos tiene un micrófono, y después de aclararse la garganta empieza a hablar a través de él:

—Muy buenos días a todos, ¿están listos para saber todo sobre sus parejas favoritas? —El público enloqueció, haciendo obvia su respuesta. La mujer sonrió complacida.

Primero entraron Misaki y Nowaki; ambos sonreían, pero se notaba que el primero estaba un poco nervioso. Después de ellos entraron Shinobu y Miyagi, y por último Akihiko y Hiroki; éste último tenía el ceño fruncido, y el escritor tenía en su hermoso rostro una expresión de aburrimiento puro. Típico de ellos.

Los invitados se sentaron en unas sillas color rosa chillón —el cual le faltaba poco para lastimar los ojos—, las cuales daban hacía el público. Las parejas quedaron en el siguiente orden: Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu y Miyagi.

—Muy bien. —La mujer se paró en frente de sus invitados, quien aún estaba sonriendo—. Yo me llamo Amaki, y yo les haré unas cuantas preguntas, y en los siguientes episodios se le irán agregando las preguntas de los espectadores, ¿entendieron?

—Como si fuéramos de kinder —musitó cabreado Hiroki. Amaki simplemente lo ignoró.

—Si no hay dudas, comencemos. Misaki, ¿alguna vez te haz masturbado pensando en Usami-san?

Misaki abrió la boca, pero segundos después la volvió a cerrar; hizo esto por varios minutos, mientras empezaba a balbucear y su rostro se ponía de un lindo color escarlata. En cambio, muy falto de vergüenza, Akihiko miraba a su pareja interesado, y sus ojos brillaban, demostrando que en su cabeza ya se estaba formulando miles de fantasías e ideas.

¿Era posible que una persona absorbiera lo sinvergüenza de alguien? Si era así, lo más probable era que Usami-san lo hubiera hecho con Misaki.

—¿Puede salir Usagi-san y Kamijou-sensei? —susurró todo rojo Misaki.

Amaki posó su mano en su barbilla, pensativa. Quería saber la respuesta de Misaki, pero al mismo tiempo ver la reacción de Usami-san? Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales Misaki rogaba que los dioses se compadecieran de él, mientras su pareja sólo podía pensar en cuál sería la respuesta de su querido Misaki.

—¿Contestaras de esa forma? —Misaki no habló, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Amaki suspiró, lo que tenía que hacer a veces para obtener lo que quería—. ¡Guardias!

Dos hombres, que fácilmente pudieron ser confundidos por gorilas entraron por las puertas traseras del estudio. El de camisa azul agarró a Akihiko, mientras el de camisa verde arrastraba a Hiroki. Éste último gritaba, completamente irritado, pero era ignorado por Amaki y el público, exceptuando a Nowaki, quien veía a su pareja con genuina preocupación. Mientras, el escritor se quejaba —pero sin ser tan escandaloso como su amigo de la infancia— porque quería saber la respuesta de Misaki.

—Muy bien, Misaki, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Sí.

—Espera, ¿qué? Lo siento, no escuché —habló Amaki con voz inocente, pero estaba sonriendo con burla. Eso a Misaki le molestó.

—¡Qué sí!, ¡sí me he tocado pensando en Usagi-san? ¡Felices! —gritó enrojecido Misaki. Amaki asintió, al tiempo que el público gritaba enloquecido.

—Ahora tu segunda pregunta: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Usami-san?, y no me digas que quieres que saque a Miyagi-san y Nowaki-san.

—Su seguridad —respondió un poco más tranquilo el uke.

—¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? —Misaki la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero la mujer, como hizo con Hiroki, lo ignoró. Tanto Miyagi como Nowaki miraron esto con una gotita cayendo de su cien—. Ya pueden traer de vuelta a Usami-san, chicos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hiro-san? —interrumpió Nowaki preocupado, al tiempo que veía como Akihiko se sentaba en su puesto con los brazos cruzados.

—Me estoy casando, por lo cual para hacer esto más corto haré las preguntas a los semes, para después ir con los ukes —argumentó Amaki encogiéndose de hombros—. Misaki, Shinobu, ¿quieren caminar o ser cargados por los guardias?

—Espera un momento —habló Shinobu con su característico ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo sabes quienes son los ukes y quienes son los semes? —Aunque los demás invitados no dijeron nada, también querían saber, porque en realidad, si daba curiosidad.

—Eso es un secreto. —La sonrisa que esbozó la mujer hizo que los invitados sintieran un escalofrío por su espalda—. ¿Entonces?

—Caminaremos —dijo Misaki, quien vio a Shinobu a punto de explotar.

Cuando ya los ukes ni los guardias se pudieron ver Amaki dirigió su atención a los semes.

—¿Les gustaría ver a sus parejas vestidas así? —Señaló una gran pantalla, la cual estaba detrás de los semes, y cuando estos miraron la imagen con una gran sonrisa, Amaki pensó por unos momentos que estaba en el paraíso.

En la gran pantalla se podía apreciar una falta con volantes color negra, una camisa blanca con mangas estilo princesa, unos ligueros rosa en conjunto a unas medias de redecillas del mismo color.

—Sí —respondió Akihiko sonriendo como el pervertido que era. Nowaki dudó un poco, pero sabiendo que su Hiro-san no lo estaba viendo asintió con la cabeza.

—Miyagi, ¿qué respondes?

—¿No puedo pasar a la siguiente pregunta y ya? —habló relajado Miyagi. Su rostro se puso blanco al ver como una aura oscura rodeaba el cuerpo de Amaki, lo que le recordó a su querido Shinobu-chin—. Sí.

El público aplaudió, ya empezaban a creer que iban a presenciar un asesinato.

—Ahora vamos con la segunda pregunta: ¿dejarían que su pareja les dominara?

—¿Acaso crees que mi Misaki se atreva? —argumentó engreído Akihiko.

Amaki estuvo a punto de decir lo contrario, pero lo pensó mejor, y más considerando la personalidad de Misaki.

—Tienes un punto —comentó abatida la presentadora; la sonrisa de Akihiko creció.

—Si el quiere —fue la respuesta de Nowaki, al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos y su mejillas adquirían un pequeño rubor. Se escuchó gritos emocionados del público ante tan bella escena.

—Yo no lo haría. Además, dudo que siquiera se atreva.

—Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, Miyagi. —Amaki alzó una ceja, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado, al menos por los momentos—. ¡Ahora es el turno de Hiroki y Shinobu!

El público, más que emocionado, empezó a gritar con más fuerzas. Los semes salieron del escenario siendo seguidos por los guardias, mientras que los ukes nombrados anteriormente tomaban posición en sus puestos.

—¿Tienen sueños húmedos con sus parejas? —Amaki levantó las cejas varias veces al ver como los ukes delante de ella se sonrojaban, casi pareciendo tomates.

Aún sintiéndose avergonzado, Shinobu asintió con la cabeza.

—Hiroki, responde.

Amaki miró con dureza a el demonio Kamijou, el cual respondió con una mirada similar. Al pasar los minutos Hiroki empezó a temblar; no sabía el por qué, pero la mirada que les estaba dirigiendo la mujer le hacía recordar a su madre, y ya con los nervios de punta gritó completamente sonrojado:

—¡Sí!, ¡sí los tengo! ¿Te incomoda acaso?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo complacida, y se notaba que el público se sentía igual.

—¿Se vestirían como gatos por su pareja?

—Si así me deja de ver como un niño, por supuesto. —Hiroki miró a Shinobu sorprendido, en cambio, Amaki lo veía con orgullo y sus ojos lagrimeando.

—Así se responde, Shinobu, ¡sin vergüenza alguna! ¡Ahora tú, Hiroki! —Amaki tomó pose de superhéroe, y todos los presentes la observaron con una gotita cayendo se su cien.

El profesor empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nervioso, lo cual se le hizo sumamente tierno al público y a Amaki. Segundos después, asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Ya pueden traer a los demás!

Misaki, Akihiko, Nowaki y Miyagi volvieron a sus respectivos puestos. Nowaki besó a Hiroki, lo cual sólo hizo que el sonrojo que ya poseía se acentuara.

—Querido público, esto es todo por hoy, ¡más no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios!

De forma paulatina las luces se fueron apagando, escuchándole sólos los aplausos y los gritos de Hiroki, quien rogaba que no dejarán preguntas hacía él.


End file.
